


All Things Inherit - Chase

by nosetothewind94



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Were John, Werelock, Werewolves, Wolves, wolflock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosetothewind94/pseuds/nosetothewind94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please excuse Sherlock's taillessness, this was supposed to be a tiny doodle, not this monster and I ran out of space...</p>
<p>If the image doesn't display PLEASE let me know and I'll fix it ASAP!</p>
    </blockquote>





	All Things Inherit - Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Things Inherit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/909026) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> Please excuse Sherlock's taillessness, this was supposed to be a tiny doodle, not this monster and I ran out of space...
> 
> If the image doesn't display PLEASE let me know and I'll fix it ASAP!

And I couldn't resist, so here:

on [Tumblr](http://nosetothewind94.tumblr.com/post/113624851068/forgot-to-post-this-yesterday-this-is-what-ive)


End file.
